The present invention concerns a composition for the treatment of human hair providing it with improved properties, in particular wet and dry combability, enhanced gloss, full and yet free-flowing body as well as good hold while simultaneously exerting improved protection especially against environmental influences.
Compositions for the conditioning of human hair have been known for a long time. They generally contain quaternary ammonium compounds which bear at least one long-chain alkyl or alkenyl group, and optionally also polymers.
Such compositions are used as aqueous dispersions or emulsions, microemulsions, gels, or they are also packed as aerosols being used as hair rinses, treatments, etc. An overview of the known hair treatment products and the compositions thereof can be found in the monography of K. Schrader, “Grundlagen und Rezepturen der Kosmetika”, 2nd Ed., (1989), pages 722 to 781, in particular pages 728 to 737.
However, these known compositions can still be improved.
It has now been found that application of a hair treatment composition can provide the hair with improved properties, in particular a clearly enhanced volume effect, easier wet and dry combability as well as unobtrusive gloss, full, free-flowing texture and good hold as well as protection against negative environmental influences, if this composition on aqueous basis contains at least one mica/titanium dioxide pigment, of which at least 90% has a particle diameter in the range of about 10 to 250 microns, and at least one UV-absorbing substance.